


Active Imagination

by BlackCanine



Series: Almighty Bloody Chemistry [3]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanine/pseuds/BlackCanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Active Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after episode 3.19 "Heart of Darkness".
> 
> I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or any of its characters. There is no profit gained from writing or publishing this story.

Jeremy steps under the shower spray at the school locker rooms. He rests his forehead on the wall and sighs, feeling the hot water pour over him. He’s exhausted but the shower is helping his muscles relax.

He can’t tell how long he stands there. Different voices coming from outside the showers take him out of his slumber and make him turn the water off. He wraps a towel around his waist and heads back to his locker to get dressed.

Matthew Donovan and Tyler Lockwood are there, both recently showered and putting their clothes on. Weird, Jeremy thinks, as he was sure he was alone.

“Gilbert,” Tyler grunts and Matt merely throws an acknowledging nod at his direction.

“Hey, guys,” Jeremy says as he walks towards his locker. Tyler has a pair of tight black briefs on and is fetching his clothes out of a duffel bag while Matt is still naked with a towel covering his face as he dries his hair. Matt’s cock catches the attention of Jeremy’s eyes. He can’t avert his sight from the jock’s member, which bounces with Matt’s drying motions. Even flaccid, it is long and thick and the sudden question of how it would look fully had forms in Jeremy’s head. Not able to put himself in check, he feels his own dick stiffen beneath the towel that covers it, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Tyler.

“Seeing something you like, Gilbert?” he asks mockingly, at which Matt pulls the towel from his face to look quizzically at Tyler.

“I think Jeremy here likes watching you naked, Matt,” he says as he directs a pointed look at the tenting towel around Jeremy’s waist. Matt follows Tyler’s eyes and finds a blushing Jeremy, frozen in the spot, his erection all too evident.

“Gee, Jeremy, I didn’t know you swing that way,” Matt says with a grin and walks towards Jeremy with open arms, as if presenting himself towards the boy.

Jeremy definitely doesn’t see that one coming. He casts a questioning look at Tyler, who looks smug and palms his crotch through his briefs.

“What do you say, Matt?” Tyler asks, “do we give Gilbert some action or do we just let him stare at us like we’re something to eat?”

“Come on, Tyler, be good. He’s Jeremy,” Matt answers as he stands right in front of Jeremy and places his fingers between the towel and his hipbone. “We should be friendly,” he adds with a smile.

Jeremy has no idea of what’s going on. For a joke, it’s gone too far, he thinks when Matt removes the towel from his body, exposing his still raging erection, and pushes down on his shoulders so he sits on the bench behind him. He turns to look at Tyler, who is now removing his briefs, revealing an equally hard dick.

“Guys…” Jeremy stutters, but Matt shushes him.

“Come on, Jere, no point in denying what you clearly crave,” he says gesturing at his cock. “Instead you should tell us what you want us to do for you.”

“If you ask me, I think the kid is really interested in your cock, Matt,” Tyler intervenes, fully naked now, approaching the other two boys.

At Tyler’s comment, Matt’s dick begins to swell and Jeremy can’t help staring. He hadn’t been wrong. Matthew Donovan is packing some serious stuff down there. Now that they are all fully hard, Jeremy can compare the three erections begging for attention in the room. Jeremy is the best endowed in length, with Matt following closely behind.

Tyler isn’t short by any stretch, but he’s not as long as the other two either. Jeremy’s dick is also thick, but Matt’s is even more so, it is freakishly massive and Jeremy gulps when he pictures Matt’s manhood making its way inside his ass.

Tyler’s chuckle make him look up and realize he’d been staring openmouthed at the two erection’s on display before him. They must think I’m some freak, Jeremy thinks, but Matt and Tyler are simply amused.

“Come on, Jere, have a taste,” Matt encourages and pushed his hips slightly forward to prompt Jeremy. Still hesitant, Jeremy takes the tip inside his mouth and sucks on it lightly, extracting a moan from Matt’s mouth. This incites Jeremy to swallow Matt’s entire length and begin suctioning on it. Matt’s fist closes on his hair.

“He’s so good at this, Ty,” Matt sighs in pleasure.

Matt suddenly pulls out and, before Jeremy can protest, Tyler manhandles him so he’s now kneeling on the bench, with Matt standing before him so he can resume sucking his cock, but now his ass is on display for Tyler, who pushes a lubricated finger inside. Jeremy moans around Matt’s cock, who pets his head in approval.

“He’s so tight, Matty,” Tyler says pleased.

One finger becomes two, then three and, before he knows it, Tyler’s dick is pushing inside Jeremy. Once it’s settled in, Tyler begins fucking him with a steady pace, trying to synchronize his movements with Matt’s thrusts inside Jeremy’s mouth.

Jeremy had never experienced something like this before, being taken by two men at the same time, two men who happened to have starred many of Jeremy’s fantasies in the past. He chose early on not to question it and just take it where it led, since there’s no guarantee the opportunity would present itself again.

Tyler increases the speed of his thrusts and so does Matt, whose dick is pushing far inside Jeremy’s throat, choking his moans. With no warning whatsoever, Matt explodes inside Jeremy, who greedily swallows every drop. When Matt’s done, Tyler pulls out and maneuvers Jeremy so Matt can slip beneath Jeremy and suck him off as Tyler pushes back in to continue fucking him.

The stimulation becomes too much. Matt’s lips are soft and his tongue is skilled, Tyler’s cock finds Jeremy’s prostate every time. Unable to hold it any longer, Jeremy shoots his orgasm inside Matt’s welcoming mouth with a loud moan. Matt pulls away and leaves Tyler to earnestly fuck Jeremy. Jeremy finds out all that talk he’d heard around town about Tyler’s legendary endurance is no myth, as Jeremy’s dick is growing back to hardness and Tyler still hasn’t come.

After a while, Tyler grabs his cheeks so hard Jeremy is sure there will be bruises and comes with a grunt inside Jeremy. He pulls out and slaps Jeremy’s ass before climbing off the bench. Jeremy is painfully hard again and doesn’t want the encounter to be over. Luckily for him, neither do Tyler and Matt.

Jeremy tries to stand up when he hears steps coming from the showers. He looks up to find Mason Lockwood fully hard and naked, with a towel around his neck, walking over them with a huge grin plastered on his face.

“You started without me,” he says, eyeing Jeremy, who is still kneeling on the bench, looking fucked out and debauched with come dripping between his thighs.

He doesn’t know how, but before he realizes, he’s sitting on Mason’s lap, eagerly bouncing on his dick while Tyler climbs on the bench and stands on it so his dick faces Jeremy’s mouth. Without second thought Jeremy swallows Tyler’s erection and enjoys the feeling of being taken by both Lockwood men at the same time. Mason vigorously fists his dick and Jeremy is on the verge of coming again. It’s Mason Lockwood’s dirty talk what pushes him over the edge.

“Come on, Jeremy, clench your tight ass for me, come on, milk my cock, bounce on it like you can’t get enough. ‘Cause you can’t, can you? Your little hole is starving for a dick every time it’s not stuffed full with some, isn’t it?”

Jeremy comes with a moan and Tyler climaxes at the same time, making Jeremy choke on the come that floods his mouth. Some of it drips from his lips but when he tries to wipe it off, Mason slaps his hand away.

“Looks good on you,” he says, although because of their position, Mason can’t really see his face.

Jeremy obediently keeps Tyler’s come on his face and clenches around Mason’s cock until he comes inside him. Then they all manhandle him back at the starting position: on all fours so he can accommodate the three of them. Tyler goes down on the floor to suck him off while Mason shoves his dick inside Jeremy’s mouth and Matt slowly pushes his monster cock inside Jeremy.

Matt’s cock is so thick it stretches Jeremy’s hole like it has never been stretched before. Jeremy sucks hard on Mason to distract himself from the burn, which only increases because once Matt is fully in, he begins fucking Jeremy with a brutal pace. Mason doesn’t make things any easier, as he holds Jeremy’s face firmly in place and fucks his mouth roughly. Suddenly Matt’s hand is landing on Jeremy’s ass like he wants to leave his handprint on it for all eternity, and while it hurts, Jeremy finds the assaults on his ass so damn hot. Tyler, meanwhile, is sucking him like a vacuum and jacking himself off angrily. Before Jeremy knows it, they’re all coming at the same time: Matt spanking his ass as he floods it with his seed, Mason painting Jeremy’s face with white stripes of come and Jeremy emptying himself down Tyler’s throat while Tyler shoots all over his hand. And that’s when Jeremy wakes up.

 

Jeremy opens his eyes and finds himself lying on a bed, naked, painfully hard and with a strong arm wrapped protectively around his body. He can feel a firm body pressed against his back and something hard poking his ass. He looks around in the dark and remembers where he is. He’d fallen asleep at the Mikaelson house, on Kol’s bed. Kol’s pulsing erection tells Jeremy the man he’s with isn’t asleep so he turns his head to face him.

“Kol?” he says. The vampire was looking at him like he’d just eaten all the canaries in the cage.

“Bad dream?” Kol asks innocently, but incapable of hiding his grin.

“On the contrary,” Jeremy mumbles, “it was…” and then it dawns on him. He looks down at his wrist to find his vervain bracelet gone. “Did you give me that dream?” he asks but Kol’s smile tells Jeremy everything.

“You took my bracelet,” Jeremy says confused.

“And I burnt myself in the process,” Kol announces like he’s relating a heroic feat, “but the result was certainly worth it,” he smiles satisfied.

“You gave me that dream,” Jeremy repeats, amused. He should’ve known something was off when Mason Lockwood showed up, especially when his dirty talk had sounded so familiar. Kol just keeps grinning.

“Why?”

“You were asleep, I was bored,” Kol shrugs, “and I’ve got a pretty active imagination,” he adds smugly.

“But… how?”

“How did I know you’ve got a hard on for Matthew Donovan and the men in the Lockwood family? Once I got inside your head, I didn’t have to look that deep to find out.”

“You…” Jeremy still doesn’t know whether to feel angry or amused at Kol’s stunt.

“Tell me you didn’t like it,” Kol challenges him, fully aware of the fact that Jeremy is still painfully hard.

“I’m not saying I didn’t, it’s just…” Weird? Inappropriate? Some really fucking awesome invasion of privacy?

“One of the perks of dating a vampire, my friend: porn on demand,” Kol finishes for him. “And you gotta admit,” he adds while trailing kisses along Jeremy’s neck and shoulder, “it was some fucking good porn.”

“Yes it was,” Jeremy says, finally settling on being amused. And then he looks down at his erection. “But now I’m horny,” he complains.

“I’ve got just the cure for that,” Kol says sinking down to meet Jeremy’s groin and, before the teenager can say anything, Kol’s deep-throating him eagerly. Jeremy is moaning in no time but all of the sudden the vampire stops, which makes Jeremy complain with a needy whine.

“So tell me, which one took you better?” Kol asks casually, observing Jeremy’s throbbing dick.

“Which one?” Jeremy repeats, not in full use of his senses just yet.

“Who of the fine gentlemen that fucked you did it more skillfully?” Kol rephrases, running his thumb across the head of the Jeremy’s shaft.

“It was only a dream,” Jeremy replies, trembling at the contact.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Kol insists, still teasing Jeremy with his thumb.

“M-Matt,” Jeremy answers panting, surprised at the moment Kol picked for conversation, “it was Matt,” he says remembering how real Matt’s thick cock had felt inside him.

“You like it rough, don’t you, Jere?” Kol asks and tugs on Jeremy’s dick with a strong jerk to make his point.

“Y-yes…” Jeremy utters, and there had certainly been something arousing in the way dream Matt had spanked his ass. And then Kol begins licking his dick playfully.

“And which part of your dream did you like best?” Kol inquires between licks.

Jeremy can’t form words, not with Kol’s tongue mistaking his cock for a lollipop. He tries to collect his thoughts and speaks.

“Near the end, when they were all over me,” he answers with short breath, “so full, so good,” he pants.

“You liked having them all fucking you at the same time, didn’t you, Jere? Being the star of your very own gangbang, like the greedy little boy you are, didn’t you?” Kol asks with his lips moving up and down from Jeremy’s balls to his cock.

“Y-yes, yes,” Jeremy hisses.

“Say it,” Kol commands pulling away from Jeremy’s erection, but staying so close his lips barely brush the tip.

“I’m a greedy little boy,” Jeremy says jerking his hips looking for Kol’s mouth, finding nothing but air, “I can’t get enough.”

And that seems to satisfy Kol, as he doesn’t ask any further questions. He quits the teasing, swallows Jeremy’s length down and begins sucking him off frantically. Soon Jeremy comes moaning Kol’s name.

When it’s over, Kol comes up to meet his lover’s face and kisses him passionately. Still recovering from his orgasm, Jeremy’s hand finds Kol’s hardened dick and jacks him off vigorously while exchanging heated kisses with the vampire. Kol comes in Jeremy’s hand with his head buried in Jeremy’s shoulder, then he throws his arms protectively around Jeremy, like he did before the kid woke up. Jeremy entangles their legs together and kisses Kol lazily, none of them minding the sticky mess they’re in.

“You could have it for real, you know?” Kol speaks suddenly.

“Have what?” Jeremy asks.

“What you were dreaming about,” and Jeremy pulls away to look at Kol with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, minus Mason Lockwood perhaps, there’s not much I can do about that, I’m afraid, but the other two, that we can do.”

“What? You’re gonna compel them?” Jeremy inquires skeptically.

“Considering the way they’ve been fucking each other for a while now, I don’t think that will be necessary,” Kol says matter-of-factly.

“They what?” Jeremy asks incredulously. “How can you even know that?”

“I might have heard the Donovan kid fucking the hybrid’s face, making him gag on his cock inside the Grill’s men’s room. I feel for my little sister, though, she has a bit of crush on the blond, I’m afraid.” Kol shrugs and Jeremy chuckles.

“Are you for real?”

“Yep. I even heard Tyler complimenting Donovan on how rough he’s becoming in the sack. Now, tell me you don’t wanna try that,” Kol says wiggling his eyebrows and Jeremy laughs.

“So, what do you say?” Kol insists. “Wanna make that fantasy come to life?”

“You’re serious” Jeremy realizes.

“Come on, you’ve seen them naked. Matt’s huge and they both have those tight football asses that are so damn fuckable. Not to mention Tyler’s a fucking brick wall, just the way you like them.” And that certainly is an interesting thought.

“It doesn’t sound like the worst idea ever,” Jeremy concedes.

“We should the definitely look into it,” Kol says.

“We should,” Jeremy agrees.

“But for now,” Kol says trying to reach the nightstand, “we should sleep and you should have your bracelet back.”

Oh, right. Reality. Klaus and Alaric and one more of the never ending decade balls of doom at school. Jeremy stops Kol before he can snatch the bracelet.

“Maybe I shouldn’t wear it tonight,” he tells a surprised Kol, “maybe you could help me forget about everything until tomorrow,” he suggests and Kol agrees. The vampire hugs Jeremy and places a chaste kiss on his lips. Then, like some reverse fairytale, the kiss puts the young Gilbert boy to sleep. The kid’s head falls naturally on Kol’s chest and the vampire holds him tight as Jeremy dives into a peaceful, dreamless, restoring night.


End file.
